South Park: Why?
by TheRosesRBlack
Summary: A story given to me by a friend of mine, it's a story of secret organizations, Beasts, Romance, and South Park shananigans. Rated M for Language,Violence, and Sexual Themes in later chapters. Wendy x OC, but OC vs Stan vs Cartman for her. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**What a strange Town**_

**A/N: Alright, a fellow auther and friend of mine (MidnightsLastKiss) told me to tell you that this story takes place in the Southpark High School years, not when they are in fourth grade. The Southpark crew's looks were inspired by a picture he found called "South_Park_Badasses_by_dylancg" on . He gave me some ideas but I'm going to trying something a little different, but I will try to keep them all in character and I'll try to keep some shanigans. Enjoy.**

Logan marched on, gripping his side in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He couldn't stop now or else they would win and he would die, so he soldiered on through the snowstorm, then he saw lights approaching him. He held his knife in his hand thinking that it was his enemies, but it was a car that had stopped and it was a man who came out to help him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone like this?" The man questioned.

"Trying to stay alive, trying to escape them." He wheezed out, collapsing to his knees.

The man quickly grabbed him and lead him to the car. He put him in the backseat of the car and started driving.

"Where are you taking me?" Logan said weakly, "And where am I anyways?"

"You, my boy are in Southpark, Colorado, and I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I can't, in good and sound mind, not help some who was stuck in a snowstorm and bleeding out."

Logan rested his head on the armrest and closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep. His sleep was short lived as the memories came back to him. The screams of death, the pain, the sights he witnessed. He heard his mother scream, then his eyes shot open and he sat straight up in a cold sweat. His eyes darted around the room, and he realized he was in a hospital. He sat back down, taking deep breaths, then he noticed that his side was bandaged. After that a doctor walked into the room.

"How are you today, kid? Side hurting, any pain at all?" The doctor asked.

Logan shook his head.

"You are one luck son of a bitch that mister Testaburger found you when he did. You got a name son?"

"Logan, Logan Vorchelli." Logan told him.

"Well Mr. Vorchelli you are free to go, your room and board is at this address. Take care, and try not to come back, next time we'll have to charge you."

**Two hours later…**

The taxi dropped Logan off at the address, after he paid the driver with the money that had left him at the hospital. He walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Mr. Testaburger.

"Hello, Logan, glad to see they patched you up." He said with a friendly smile.

"How do you know my name?" Logan asked, since he never told him.

"The hospital called after you check out." He said, "Now come in."

Logan hesitated at first, but he had nowhere else to stay. He walked in and removed his boots, then came into the living room and sat on the couch. Mr. Testaburger called to someone named Wendy.

"Who's Wendy, your wife."

"What, no, no, Wendy is my daughter." explained with a chuckle, "My wife died a year ago in a car accident, so it's just me and my daughter. Anyways can I get you something to drink, or maybe something to eat?"

"No, I'm good, but thanks for asking." Logan said kindly.

Then Wendy walked into the room, and Logan couldn't help but stare. She had long, black hair, almost as black as his, She was maybe an inch shorter than him, about the same age, she had the face of an angel. She was wearing a well fitted, purple T-shirt and yellow pants that like the shirt fitted well to her gorgeous figure. Quickly snapping out of it, he adverted his eyes to the floor, waiting for Mr. Testaburger to come back, which he did carrying three bottles of Coka-Cola.

"So, Logan," started, "what happened to you that made you in as bad a condition as you were?"

Logan's hands clenched into fists as he tried to suppress the memories.

"It's a long story, and I doubt you would believe it anyways, I know I wouldn't believe it either, but I experienced it, so I hope you can understand."

"Just try me; a lot of weird shit happens in Southpark. Sorry about cursing in front of you."

"Don't worry, it takes a lot more than that to offend me, besides I've said worse. As for my story, well long-story-short my family was killed and the killers we're still after me, but I gave them the slip somewhere in Denver, as for the wound I was attacked by some sort of animal on my way here."

Mr. Testaburger looked at him for a minute, but he knew the boy was telling the truth.

"I believe you."

"You do?" Logan said in surprise, not thinking anyone would believe his story, "how do you know I can be trusted?"

"You have that look in your eyes, the look of honesty, my wife and daughter have the same look to them as well." explained, "Now Wendy, will you please show Logan to his room."

Wendy got up and signaled for Logan to follow, which he did. They walked up the stairs, down the hallway to the door on the end. When he opened the door he found a medium sized room with a bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand, and a lot of cardboard boxes.

"It used to be the storage room." Wendy explained, "I hope you like it her, /I'll come by to wake you at six a.m. tomorrow to get ready for school."

"Thank you, Wendy." Logan said to her.

"No problem, now if you will excuse me I have some English homework to finish."

"What kind of English homework?" Logan asked her before she could walk away.

"Two poems and a short story. Why?"

"Maybe I can help, since I love writing."

"I guess you can help if you want."

Logan walked into Wendy's room, and sat on the stool near the bed.

"Alright, can you proof-read this for me?" She asked handing him the poem.

Logan grabbed the poem from her and read the first haiku.

_Silent and peaceful,_

_Wide with valleys like a sea,_

_Quiet the forest be._

"Alright, now what about this short story?" Logan said placing the poem on the nearby desk.

Logan knew this would take a while after realizing her "short story" was six pages (front and back) long.

**1 hour later…**

"Well what do you think?" Wendy asked.

"Not bad, but it could be better, of course there is always room for improvement, no matter what it is." Logan explained.

"Thanks for your help, Logan." Wendy said kindly.

"No problem," Logan responded with a half-smile

After that, all they did was eat dinner, chat and watch some T.V. Then they went to their seprate rooms for the night, and for once Logan slept rather well.

**A/N: alright, I'm out of ideas for now. Next Chapter will include the guys, promise. Review please, if you don't how will I know if I should change anything, or if I'm doing something (like spelling a character's name wrong) right or not? Thank you, again. Chapter Two up soon.**


	2. Day 1 SPHS

**Day 1: SPHS**

**A/N: I hope I'm not making a mistake putting 2 chapters up in one day.**

The next morning Logan awoke early, looking to his alarm clock he saw the time "5:15 a.m." He figured it would be pointless to try and fall asleep again only to wake up 45 minutes later. He got out of the bed, grabbed his jeans belt and a T-Shirt and crept down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't explain it, but a shower to him was a way to forget of his troubles, and it always worked.

After about 30 minutes he got out, got dressed and returned to his room. Sitting on the bed he wondered what would happen now, would those who followed him pick up his trail again? Would he endanger anyone from staying in one place for too long? Why was it him they hunted?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, he got up once more and opened the door to see Wendy standing at the door, still in her sweatpants and tank-top from the night before.

"Oh, you're already awake." She said to him.

"Yeah, I'll be down stairs." He said as he walked out of the room. He sat in the kitchen, eating some scrambled eggs he made. He waited then heard someone come down the stairs.

Wendy sat at the table and took the left over scrambled eggs from the frying pan.

"So," Logan started as he finished his plate of eggs, "anyone I should be warned about at the school?"

"Off the top of my head, no." She said scooping another bite into her mouth, " I mean Eric can be an asshole to just about anybody, but a few years back it was like someone reprogrammed his brain. Now it shocks me to think that he used to call me "Ho" and "Hippie Bitch" all the time."

"Maybe he just had a crush on you and was to chicken to admit it, so he tried to push you away." Logan said, "Or maybe I'm as crazy as my brother always said I was."

"Maybe, but now he's fighting over me with Stan-"

"Who's Stan?" Logan inquired.

"My boyfriend, but I swear he always finds some excuse not to see me. I thought he loved me, but I think I'm wrong."

"You might be, or you might be wrong about being wrong." Logan explained, "The important thing is to not dwell on it, you know, live for the here and now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that those two are fighting over me all the goddamn time, it's starting to piss me off." She said rubbing the sleep from her dark brown eyes.

"if you hate it so much tell them that."

"I did, but they don't seem to get it through those thick skulls they have."

"Maybe you should try someone else, then, show them you can get anyone you want." Logan said.

"So, you'll help me, then."

Logan's cheeks were flooded red, he had just met this girl and it already sounded like she was going to date him.

"Logan, are you okay?" Wendy said in a concerned tone.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine I just thought I would be at the bottom of that list, that's all." Logan said as Wendy stepped forward getting closer to him.

"Well like you said, I can get whoever I want, right?" She asked with a wicked smile.

Before Logan could answer Wendy had smashed her soft, full lips on to his in a rough kiss. Logan would have pulled away, but this was the first kiss he had gotten since his girlfriend was killed and he wanted just one more.

Wendy broke the kiss to see Logan with a half shocked, half satisfied smile, this made her chuckle. Logan shook himself from the trans and looked at her.

"What the hell was that?" He said in a silent scream as to not wake her father.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like it." She said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

**7:10 am…**

South Park High School wasn't a large school, but it was a little bigger than the high school he went to back in Alpena. Wendy dragged him around introducing him to almost everybody. The first person he met was a young woman with blonde hair, dressed in a red V-neck shirt and well fitted jeans, with a body like a show girl.

"Bebe, I want you to meet someone." Wendy said to her.

"And who is this?" Bebe said placing her hands on her hips.

"This is Logan Vorchelli," Wendy told her, "Logan, this is a friend of mine, Bebe Stevens."

All Logan got out was hello, and then he felt paralyzed by the look in her eyes, like he was being eyed up. Then Wendy started to drag him around again. He had finally gotten away when he said he had to go to the rest room. Heading to the school store he ran into a ginger haired boy with an orange button up shirt, dark brown pants, and a golden Star of David around his neck.

"Hey, watch it." The ginger snapped (**pun not intended)**

"Sorry." Logan said trying to keep walking.

"Who are you, anyways?" He said to him.

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Kyle Broflowski, and before you make a damn joke, yes I'm Jewish. If you have a problem with-"

"Hey, clam down," Logan said trying not to get into a fight on his first day, "I honestly don't give a shit about your religion, you have no idea who the hell I am so back off."

Kyle smirked and backed away; Logan simple walked to his first hour, or almost did until he was pick-pocketed by someone in an orange jacket and pants, who ran down the halls with speed, but Logan was quick as well. He ran after the thief, and about 30 seconds later he had tackled him to the ground and put him in a chicken wing.

"Okay, okay!" The boy said, "I give, let go of me."

"I would like my wallet back first." Logan told him.

He gave Logan his wallet back and Logan let him back up.

"You're not a very good pick pocket are you?"

"No, really I thought I was the best." He said sarcastically.

"Why did you take my wallet to begin with, I'm flat broke?"

"You and me both," He said shaking Logan's hand, "The names Kenny McKormick, you?"

"Logan Vorchelli, good to meet someone that finally has a decent attitude."

"Ran into Kyle, did ya?" Kenny said with a laugh.

"The guy who thought I hated him because he's a Jew?" He asked as Kenny shook his head, "Yep."

"You met anyone else?" He asked, "You met Cartman, Butters, Stan, Tokken?"

"Some chick named Bebe."

"You mean "Big-tit" Bebe Stevans?"

"I think so, all I know is she gave me this weird look that made me freeze up."

"Yep, that would be her," Kenny said, "Still meet me in the back after school, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys then."

"Alright, I guess."

And with that Logan walked off, and ran back into Wendy.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"_Shit, here we go again." _Logan thought to himself.

The last bit of the morning, he met about six others, and then he was stuck in classes all day. To him it seemed the final bell wouldn't come fast enough.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a bit more action-y, I hope.**


	3. UPDATED!

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating in so long, it's just that I got discouraged, some jerk wrote me a PM that shattered my confidence, plus a bad case of writers block. So, Finally I'm gonna get back to work on "Why?"**

Wendy came back from the kitchen, an ice-pack in hand. She gave it to Logan, who sat in the recliner holding his face in his hand. Logan placed the ice-pack over his blacked left eye. He was glad Kenny was able to keep that bastard in red from killing him or at least covering him as he ran, but not before the fellow in the brown leather coat punched him in the face. Wendy had gotten there to meet Stan, and quickly saw him punch Logan. They fought for a while, ending with Wendy breaking up with him.

"Sorry about Stan, he's normally a nice guy." She said sitting across from him.

"Yeah, he was real friendly." He retorted sarcastically.

"Anyways," Wendy said trying to switch the subject, "who was after you? When you first showed up I mean."

Logan looked at her. Looked down at the floor, and sighed.

"They're a secret organization called the Crimson Bullet."

"Crimson Bullet?" She questioned.

"Yes, you see my father was the lead scientist in the genetic research department. They wanted something, my father didn't give it to them, and then- well you can fill in the rest."

"What did they want?" She asked

"I honestly don't know. It was top secret, almost like "government security" secret."

"So, the Crimson Bullet, killed him?"

"Killed him, killed my mother, my baby brother, my girlfriend, hell they even killed my grandparents." He said trying not to remember the screams, the gunshots, the fires. Apparently he shed a tear. Wendy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She said to him.

Then he just fell over the edge, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

It was nice having a shoulder to cry on again. He looked into her eyes and her into his. Slowly they fell together into a kiss, this one more passionate then the one they had shared this morning. He felt like she was an angel, pulling his life back from hell. When they broke the kiss, they laid there on the couch, Logan had an arm wrapped around Wendy, holding her to him.

"So, do you?" She asked

"Do I what?" He asked back

"What we talked about this morning."

"Oh, right," He said, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Well I don't know what goes through your head."

Logan chuckled, maybe life in South Park would work out.

A/N: I know short chapter. Boo-Hoo, at least it's an update.


End file.
